Outlaw Kid Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Carney Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Double Trouble | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_2 = Al Williamson | Inker1_2 = Al Williamson | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = Typeset | Editor1_2 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Guns For Hire! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = While out on patrol, the Outlaw Kid hears gunshots coming from the Temple ranch and rushes to Belle's aid. However he arrives too late to stop Kane and his gang from escaping. Wondering what they were after, the Outlaw Kid returns home where he changes into his alter ego of Lance temple just in time for Belle to come by for a visit to tell him and his father what the attack was about. Belle tells them that all the outlaws managed to do was damage the fence but none of the stock was stolen and how her father suspects that that they are raiders from across the border. When Belle asks Lance to help defend her father's ranch, Lance has to turn her down. When Belle gets upset, Zane reminds her of the vow that Lance made never to use violence, but this does little to change Belle's upset and she storms off angrily. However Lance is far from helpless as he decides to do what he can as the Outlaw Kid. Meanwhile back at the Taylor ranch, Belle tells her father that she spoke with the sheriff will be by to check on them from time to time. As they argue over the continued threat from the Kane gang. They are interrupted by the arrival of Jess Garner who offers to buy the property off them for $5000. When Mr. Taylor refuses, Garner warns him that there will be trouble. Garner travels across the Mexican border and tells the Kane gang to attack the Taylor ranch once more. However as they ride toward the American border, the Outlaw Kid appears and causes an avalanche trapping them on the Mexican side and rounds them up. The Kid then returns to the States where he confronts Garner who tries to escape in futility. When the Outlaw Kid tells the Taylor's what was going on and informs Belle that he was able to stop Garner thanks to information provided by Lance Temple, repairing the damage done earlier. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Mr. Taylor * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Six-Gun Challenge! | Writer4_3 = | Penciler4_3 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_3 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_3 = | Letterer4_3 = | Editor4_3 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = With outlaw Trigger Fargo on the loose, the sheriff of Caliber City and the Outlaw Kid try to form a posse, one man named Dragger refuses to join. When the Outlaw Kid tries to tell him that helping is his duty, Dragger takes it as being called a coward and tries to draw on the Kid, but the masked hero easily disarms him. The posse soon pulls out with Dragger among them and Dragger goes his own way. When Dragger heads back to his ranch he is ambushed by Trigger Fargo and forces him to hand over fresh water and food and demands a fresh horse as well. When Trigger can't bring himself to trust Dragger and won't let him out of his site. Dragger tries to appeal to Fargo by explaining that he didn't go with the posse, but Trigger still can't trust him not to squeal and decides to put an end to him. However before he can the Outlaw Kid appears and shoots the gun out of Trigger's hand. The two duke it out, and Trigger manages to land a punch that staggers the Kid. Trigger then tries to smash a chair against the heroes back, but Dragger gets in the way. This allows the Kid to get a knock out punch on the Trigger and turn him over to the authorities. In the aftermath, Dragger realizes how foolish he was and when his broken arm heals he promises to join any posse in the future. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Fastest Draw! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker5_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Along the Outlaw Trail! | Writer6_5 = | Penciler6_5 = Doug Wildey | Inker6_5 = Doug Wildey | Colourist6_5 = | Letterer6_5 = | Editor6_5 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = While riding to the home belonging to Matt Ronson to meet with him, the Outlaw Kid hears a gun shot and goes inside to find Ronson dead. The local gambling hall owner LeBrun and one of his thugs creep up on the Kid and accuse him of killing Ronson. When they try to take him into custody to turn over to the sheriff, the Kid fights his way free and flees into the night, hating to flee the scene but having no choice. Meanwhile, LeBrun recovers and goes to the sheriff and accuses the Outlaw Kid for the murder of Matt Ronson. Soon news of the Outlaw Kid being an actual outlaw reaches the Temple ranch where Zane Temple tells his son Lance that he cannot fathom the Kid becoming a cold blooded killer. The talk with his father encourages Lance to do whatever it takes to clear the name of his alter-ego. That night the Outlaw Kid is spotted outside of town and a posse is soon gathered to capture him. LeBraun and his minion of course have orchestrated events to frame the Outlaw Kid and LeBraun joins along in order to further cover for them. The Kid lures them to a place where he can get cover. The Kid then tracks down LeBraun's minion, Darby and forces a confession out of him. Darby admits that LeBraun killed Ronson so that he could take his gambling hall. LeBraun appears and confesses to the whole conspiracy, unaware that the sheriff was listening the whole time. When the sheriff reveals himself, LeBraun is distracted enough for the Kid to knock him out with a single punch. With LeBraun captured the Kid is cleared of all charges. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}